Special 1: Christmas Special 2009 (5 Parts)
Herp-A-Derp 101 Christmas Special 2009 is the Special in the series. Plot Herp-A-Derp is by a christmas tree saying that it's Christmas time. We then cut to Mario and Luigi at Herp-A-Derp's house. Luigi is singing carols, but Mario says that there's no Christmas Tree here and that they broke into Herp-A-Derp's house. Buzz then flys in on Butterfly Boat, missing an arm. SBF31 then explains what happened to Buzz inbetween the season 1 movie and this special. Woody (with shrimp cocktails) and Jessie then come to the house, but it cuts to intermission due to Woody being thrown. After the intermission, Dr. Hinky McWigglePants, SpongeBob, and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman have arrived. Luigi is excited about the party, but Hinky sues Luigi for making him wear clothes. Luigi said it was kind of disturbing since he "got a girlfriend" which was really a cover up, noted by Hinky. Luigi Cosmic Spins him, but he says he can't hurt him because he has waxy hair. Suddenly everyone starts to fight, and Herp-A-Derp says it's a horrible Christmas and that he hates Christmas. Everyone then leaves Herp-A-Derp's house, except Herp-A-Derp. SBF31 says that it's Herp-A-Derp's bedtime: 7:08. They then get into an arguement which ends in Herp-A-Derp going to bed. Later that night, Mario appears pretending to be a Christmas spirit saying that he will be visited by 3 spirits tonight because he doesn't believe in Christmas anymore. Mario tells him to take his hand, it takes a while but he eventually does. Mario then tells him that he is the ghost of Christmas past, and that they are in the past. It shows Baby Herp-A-Derp playing with his then best friend Baby SpongeBob, but that friendship ends quickly. It then shows him being greedy about presents. Mario then tells Herp-A-Derp that he was so greedy as a child, and that's a reason why he hates Christmas. Another time warp occured and Herp-A-Derp is now in the present with the Ghost of Christmas Present Dr. HinkyMcWigglePants. Hinky shows him whats going on in the present, as his body is being controlled by the ghosts while saying "I hate Christmas" in a very deep voice. Hinky then punches Herp-A-Derp in his surgically repaired neck. Hinky says his present self is so greedy and suckish that that's a reason why he hates Christmas. Later, The Ghost of Christmas Future Buzz then appears and Hinky falls and hurts his leg. However, he is replaced as the ghost and Butterfly Boat takes his place. They then go 50 years in the future where a Giant Pikachu and Future Herp-A-Derp are fighting in a battle to save the world, but Future Herp-A- Derp is killed by Giant Pikachu. Winnie is heard laughing and the special takes a short break. Herp-A-Derp says that he does not want Winnie to obtain the world like he will in the future. Butterfly Boat then tells what happens to everyone 50 years in the future. Herp-A-Derp is killed by Giant Pikachu and Winnie obtained the world, Mario and Luigi are 63 year old promoter boys for Nintendo, Buzz died in a rocket ship crash, Herp-A-Derp Stuntman took a huge fall and died, Woody is trapped in an old cowboy museum, Jessie got lost, but Butterfly Boat says that all this stuff can change if he believes in Christmas. In Herp-A-Derp's room, he wakes up and said that he believed the entire time, he was just ANGRY! Mario and Butterlfy Boat come and Butterfly Boat says it's Christmas Morning and they should see what they got. Back downstairs, Herp-A-Derp, Mario, Luigi, Buzz, Woody, Jessie, Herp-A-Derp Stuntman, and Butterfly Boat are opening their presents. Santa Baby then appears and gives them their presents. Mario got a replica Wii Remote and threw it, Luigi got a new "bubbly bath filled with bubbly bubbles", Buzz threw Luigi's gift, Jessie got Herp-A-Derp Stuntman and she hit him, and Herp-A-Derp got Woody and everyone screamed. Cast *Herp-A-Derp thumb|300px|right|the video part 1 *Mario *Luigi *Buzz *Woody *Jessie *Dr. Hinky McWigglePants *Herp-A-Derp Stuntman *Butterfly Boat *SpongeBob *Giant Pikachu *Winnie (voice) *SBF31 (cameraman, voice actor) thumb|300px|right|the movie part 2 *Thunderzap7 (voice actor) Trivia *Herp-A-Derp's bedtime is 7:08.thumb|300px|right|the movie part 3 *The special is about 18 minutes long. *Mario gets a Wii Remote Replica, Jessie gets Herp-A-Derp Stuntman, Luigi gets a new bubbly bath, and Herp-A-Derp gets Woody. *Herp-A-Derp used to be best friends with SpongeBob when he was a baby, but it lasted like 20 seconds. *Herp-A-Derp is killed by Giant Pikachu 50 years in the future, allowing Winnie to obtain the world. *In 50 years: Herp-A-Derp is killed, Mario and Luigi are promoter boys for Nintendo, Jessie got lost, Buzz died in a rocketship crash, Herp-A-Derp Stuntman fell and died, and Woody is somewhere in an old cowboy museum. Butterfly Boat was also lost at sea, but he did not mention that.thumb|300px|right|the movie part 5 *Each characters present is in the same box.thumb|300px|right|the movie part 4 *1st appearance of Giant Pikachu. *Last time Herp-A-Derp Stuntman is a side character (becomes main character in episode 11). *4th mentioning of Winnie. *2nd time Luigi sings. *2nd time the Buzz throwing the Bubbly Bath gag is used. *Mario is the Ghost of Christmas Past, Dr. Hinky McWigglePants is the Ghost of Christmas Present, and Buzz and Butterfly Boat are the Ghosts of Christmas Future. *Inbetween the 1st movie and this special, Buzz was dropped and lost his arm. So from this episode onward, he has only 1 arm.